


I don't understand it

by thorbrucekyrie (arthureverest)



Series: one ant, two ants, red ants, blue ants [3]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthureverest/pseuds/thorbrucekyrie
Summary: Scott talks about the issue with Hope.





	I don't understand it

Scott tried to explain their feelings to Hope. 

"I don't understand it." Scott said, hating the feeling of not knowing. 

Things tended to come easy to them, or be unimportant. Nothing was this difficult and integral before. 

"Hey, hey. It's ok to not understand." Hope said encouragingly. 

"I know that, I just hate it." 

Scott looked at Hope and gathered the courage to ask a question. 

"Hope, when you think of me, do you…" 

Hope nodded, transmitting the energy needed for Scott to finish their sentence.

"Do you see me as a man?" 

Hope didn't know how to respond. It was an odd question, perhaps, and a difficult one to answer. Just the inquiry gave Hope a clue not to say yes.

"I see you as a partner, a good friend, a wonderful parent for Cassie… you're many things, Scott. You don't have to be a man to be those things."

"Thanks." 

"I mean it. You're not obligated to be a man."

"Aren't I? What would my life be like if I was a woman?"

"Nothing would change." 

"Everything would change!" Scott responded quickly, adding, "...except you."

"Why not me?" 

Scott reached for Hope's hand. So much of these conversations was mustering the energy to say things that weighed too heavy to say, and the best/worst part was that they weighed less the moment they were out their mouth.

"I feel most like a woman when I'm with you." 

Hope looked at her partner, feeling how these thoughts weighed on them.

"I don't need you to be anything but yourself. You're ok."

Sometimes there's a job that needs to be done. A floor that needs waxing, a story that needs writing, a mouth that needs feeding. Scott needed to hear that.

"I love you." they said, voice breaking.

"I love you, too." Hope said, glad she could help.


End file.
